Sharp Continent
The Sharp Continent is what is now left from the Teen Grid (http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_SL - see this related article for more information). Since it has more then 30 sims, it deserves the name Continent. It is mainland. The name is not official, but many new residents (that came after the Teen Grid united with the Main Grid) simply call it 'the sharp piece of land '. Another name, used by residents with older account, is TSL continent (or Teen Second Life Continent). SLGI team gave this continent the transitory name C003. History Originally, Second Life was only for adults 18 and over. From 2005, teens 13-17 were allowed access only to a limited part of the grid. An underage user could not see the rest of the grid and an adult could not see Teen Second Life. This included the Sharp Continent and some private islands. A new policy for young residents was announced near the end of 2010 http://community.secondlife.com/t5/Inworld/Bringing-Teens-to-Second-Life-s-Main-Grid/ba-p/670851, and Sharp Continent united with the main grid on January 21, 2011 http://community.secondlife.com/t5/Inworld/Teens-Welcome-to-Second-Life/ba-p/674615. After this, population continued to decrease faster then in other parts of the grid. The same happened to the structures found on the map in Sharp Sea - Eastern Ocean. In autumn 2013, they reduced to 1/3 of their initial size, while in December 2013, they were reducing to 1/4 (see Sharp South Sim Cluster and A 195 Sim Group. Currently (December 2013) more than half of this continent is covered by Abandoned Land and many of the parcels that were for sale in August 2013 are now abandoned. If the same tendency continues, in spring 2014 Sharp Continent might become the most unpopulated of all continents, even more deserted then Gaeta 1. The reasons for this are unknown. Several possible explanations exist: Firstly, the teen population grew up and moved to other locations. Secondly, currently there are many teen estates, covering more than 4 times the size that teen estates had in 2010. Third, this continent by its heritage is made up entirely of General rated regions, restricting the variety of allowed content. Geography The continent is located somewhere between Satori and Premium 1 (see Premium Continents for more info). It is a long and sharp group of sims, set from North-West to South-East. From one end to the opposite end, you need to pass through 34 sims, however the continent is only 1 to 4 sims wide. Structure The Geography of this continent is somehow similar to that of Sansara. In West, there is a small city formed of 5 sims (Hyperion, Loki, Ni, Hippoden and Pullman). They also have a trolley that looks a bit similar with the Nova Albilon trolley (the East suburbs of Bay City in Sansara). This town is followed by a group of sims that look like the priordial sims around Da Boom in sansara. The next sector to East look like the inner seas, rivers and islands of Sansara, with many roads and waterways and even two Dams. Close to the center of this continent, in Snicket sim, there is a crater creted by a meteorite impact. The only other mainland crater is located in Linden Estate Microcontinent. The most Eastern sector is covered with ice, like the snowlands of Sansara. The shores of this continent are not compleatly finished. The road network is split in two unconnected sectors: the central sector and the West sector in the city. Accesibility is easy, by road, by boat or by foot. There are not many ban lines, so a person can travel easy from one end to the opposite one. An interesting aspect is that there is not much land for sale. Some parcels have land prices very high. Part of the land is protected land. Altitude ]] Sharp Continent has a lot of untold surprises, that have been discovered now. For example, it hosts the second high mountain of the grid, of 350 meters high, inside sim Svecia. The West part of the continent, including the town, has low altitudes. Central part can be divided in two: a Western part with lower altitudes, similar to old Sansara and an East sector, with unexpected high altitudes, something never seen on the grid. Here is the highest mountain of the continent, with 350 meters, while the highest mountain of the entire grid is in Heterocera and has 364 meters at Castle Bella. This is higher then the 315 meters high mountain in Tethis, Sansara and by far more high then any other continent. Another feature that is unique to Sharp Continent is the extreme declivity. The highest mountains are so close to water, that the highest mountain is only 130 meters away. That corresponds to a declivity of about 70%. This is by far the highest altitude difference in a single sim and also by far the highest mountain measured from base to top in Second Life! The mountain is doubled by another one, very high, on the opposite side of the river in Svecia. This makes the river of svecia the deepest canyon, much deeper then any other one. To South, the sim Tenshi is a shore sim. This also marks a record, since the Svecia - Tenshi is the highest oceanic shore, much higher then any other shore. The only problem here is that flying is not allowed, so it is a real adventure to climb to the top of these mountains. The snowlands have both very high and classic altitudes. Since Sharp Continent has such high altitudes, a special article is required about Mountains Of Sharp Continent. Statistics *Size in sims: 63 (N-S 15, E-W 21) *Size in km: 4.13 square km (3.84/5.38 km) *Sims complete flooded: 1 *Coast sims (direct water access): 59 *Sims with no water: 3 *Sims with trolley access: 5 *Sims with road access: 27 *Sims without direct access: 0 Coordinates The following numbers are the local Coordinates, like they can be seen on Gridsurvey http://www.gridsurvey.com for the continent and its subdivisions. The data format is longitude (min-max) / latitude (min-max). *Continent: 1158-1179/988-1001 *West Town: 1158-1160/1001-1002 *Land with no roads: 1161-1166/997-1000 *Land with roads: 1167-1176/992-998 *Snowlands: 1175-1179/988-991 Grid Sector K9, Grid Sector K10 Transportation Sharp Continent has its own road networks and a monorail (see Monorails. The road network is split into unconnected pieces. However, the high amount of abandoned land is an alternative way to pass over obstacles. Yava Script Pods can be seen along these roads. Transportation efficiency For more information, see TSL Network and Waterways. Total road network: 10.44 Conventional roads: 8.74 Paths: 1.70 Sea connection: yes Unconnected road pieces: 3 Continent surface: 4.13 Land coverage: 2.528 Road efficiency index: 2.005 Waterway efficiency index: 4.095 Total efficiency index: 6.100 Accesibility Sharp Continent has a complex road system and also navigable waters. In West, there is a trolley. This is the best place for walking, horse riding and traveling. There are large surfaces of abandoned land and Protected Land. Since Sharp Continent has the second highest mountains after Heterocera (see Mountains Of Heterocera), it can become a great touristic destination. Sim Examples *Hyperion *Lewis *Martin *Rowling *Scarborough *Brighton *Opera *Tahoe See also *TSL Network *List Of Grid Sectors *List Of Continents *Second Life Geography Category:Grid structures